


Sea of Love

by troyiesivanie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Australia, Australia, Beaches, Blood, Drabble, Hospitalization, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troyiesivanie/pseuds/troyiesivanie
Summary: Dan and Phil grew up together in Australia and took frequent late night outings, now that Dan has his licence a trip to the beach ends in a way they never could have imagined.





	Sea of Love

I hear the sound of a slight tap against my door and my sleep is ruined. I squint towards the light that floods in from the hall and shield my eyes while I wonder who could be coming in at this hour.

“Hey Phil,” he whispers and I groan, rolling over away from him. This isn't the first time that he’s snuck into my house to wake me. Sometimes for happy reasons, like when he got a new video game for his eleventh birthday and couldn't wait until the next morning to play with me. Sometimes for sad reasons, when life got a little too much, he'd climb into my bed and I’d hold him tight. Sometimes he sobbed, sometimes he was just numb and I'd rub his back gently until he fell asleep. I could tell this time it was a happy reason as there was a certain mischievous glint in his eyes. It was just lucky that my bedroom was the first in the house, while my parents slept upstairs, and lucky that we left a key under the mat outside for Dan to take full advantage of. My parents didn't even mind, Dan had charmed his way into their hearts long ago. They didn't even bat an eye when they’d see him eating breakfast in the morning when he hadn't been there the night before. He slides up to the side of my bed and peels the sheets away from my face.

“Guess what I did today?” He asks as if I hadn't already seen him at school, nervous the entire day, telling everyone of the test he was taking that afternoon.

“Passed your dri-”

“I passed my driving test!” He interrupts with a burst of excitement, after which he covers his mouth and shoots a glance towards my open door, hoping he didn't wake my parents. He may be in their good books, but that could change with a rude awakening at half to midnight.

“Congrats,” I reply groggily, hoping he'd just climb into bed like normal and I could go back to sleep. I look up at him as if to say ‘ _is that all_?’

“Well come on,” I roll my head away from his excited gaze. I should have known this would happen.

“Phil, I have my licence now, let's go on an adventure,” there's been quite a few adventures in the past. When we were young it was to our local park to go on the swings, which I don't like to think about too much as it reminds me of how dangerous it was being outside so late when we were that little. Last year for my birthday he woke me up early in the morning to surprise me with a picnic at the beach and we watched the sunrise. He'd reluctantly dragged his mum in to drop us down there. Other adventures not so nice, like the time he'd tried to make us milkshakes in our kitchen and not only had he forgotten to put the lid on my blender and splashed strawberry across the wall but also woke up my parents who were less than amused and had his mum come pick him up.  
He tugs my blankets clean off and I cover over my now exposed chest.

“Come on, get dressed, we're going to the beach,” I resist the urge to groan at him or try and resist, it's pointless, he always gets his way. When I put up a fuss he just bats his eyelashes at me and pouts and knows I can't resist. So I get out of bed and listen to his request of getting dressed, putting on a warm hoodie. He jumps up and down on my bed impatient and excited. I roll my eyes at his antics and walk out the door, Dan close in tow. We sneak out the door as quiet as mice as we'd learnt when we were just young. How to walk over the wooden floor boards missing the ones that squeak and how to shut the door without a noise. Dan unable to contain himself now we’re out the door, bolts ahead of me to his car to stand proudly by it, gesturing to his P plates*. I send him a fond smile, telling him how proud I am with just a look, too tired to bother with words. We do that sometimes, communicate without words, our friends get really annoyed at us when we do it at school. I climb into my seat and get into my usual comfortable position with my feet tucked under. He jumps into the driver side, clips in the seatbelt and taps his fingers on the wheel all in a flurry of excitement. I glance over at him with a slightly impatient but bemused look.

“Right!” He says, as if remembering that he is the one driving us. The drive is mainly in silence, minus the sounds of the piano that drift out of the radio from Dans favourite radio channel, classic piano FM. He likes to ramble to me for hours about different composers and such and even if I tease him about it and have no idea who he is even talking about, I still love hearing everything about the things he's passionate about.

Lost in my thoughts and half asleep I don’t even notice when we pull up to the beach or Dan climbing out or opening my door. I walk sleepily after him, the cold wind from the ocean whipping my hair around my face. Dan beside himself with excitement, runs down the wooden path that leads to the beach. I follow after him, hands shoved onto my pockets. My appearance gives off a vibe of grumpiness but it is far from the truth, I’m just as excited as Dan from seeing him so happy but can't be bothered to communicate that when I'm so tired and now cold. The path sinks into the soft white sand, my shoes failing to find their grip, Dan comes back to walk beside me. He bumps his shoulder against mine and I look over to chaste him for it, he's got this smug grin on his lips. I smiled fondly at him to give a false sense of security before I shove him back, twice as hard. He reaches out his hands, his next attack probably to tickle me but I dodge swiftly to the left. He lets out a chuckle more akin to an evil laugh and pushes me a little too hard. I stumble backwards over an unseen pile of seaweed onto the sand. Dan looks worried but I just laugh and reach my hand out for him to pull me back up. He grabs on happily and now I'm upright he leaves his hand in mine swinging it softly between us. He send me a fond smile of his own and opens his mouth as if to say something. Before he can say anything a seagull next to us squawks loudly. We jump and break apart quickly, the moment broken. _Stupid seagulls, what are they even doing out here at this time of night._ We walk in silence along the water, our shoes long abandoned and the shore laps at our toes which are starting to feel numb. We reach the end of the beach where the sand turns course and large rocks rut out of the sand in clumps. Dan tugs on my sleeve and points to a row of rocks that lead out to a large one in the water like an island, the waves hit the side and make it look all the more majestic in the moonlight.

“Let's climb out there Phil!” I grimace, the thought of getting any more in the cold water than this off putting immediately.

“I don't know Dan, that doesn't sound like the best idea,” he rolls his eyes over dramatically and sighs as if I was the most boring person he's ever talked to.

“What's the worst that could happen?” I shrug and watch him step, a little wobbly over the rocks, only stopping once to roll up the legs of his pants when the water gets a little deeper. Once he reaches the large rock he climbs up and stands proudly on the top gesturing his arms dramatically.

“I, Daniel Howell, now declare this rock mine!” I giggle at his actions and watch him march around the small area on top of the rock. Before I know what is happening I see Dan stumble a little, his hands flail out frantically, trying to grip onto something as he flies back, down to the water below. There's the sickening sound of a crack followed by a splash as his body hits the water. Then the sound of a scream, which I recognise as my own and I'm running into the water. It gets deep a little too quickly, the freezing water seeps under my clothes, weighing down the hoodie I'd chosen to wear. But I don't stop for a second not until I reach the place I saw him fall and I dive down. Underwater the moon shines down in streaks, lighting up the clear pale water, minus the shape of Dan and a deep dark thick liquid that floats like a cloud around his head. I don't let myself think what that means as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him to the surface, thankful for all the surf lifesaving lessons my parents forced me to do. The thick liquid is on my hands and my face but I don't let myself think about what it is. Instead my thoughts are frantically thinking of all the moments I didn't get to tell Dan the one thing that I held so tightly in my chest. And how I don't think I can live without him. I pull him out of the water, spluttering water out of my lungs, my breath heavy, half from the exertion from dragging both of our bodies from the water and half from the panic that is seeping in. I hold the back of his head, holding onto where the blood is coming from as I try to hear if he’s breathing.

“Phil?” He croaks out.

“Holy fuck Dan,” I cry, hugging him probably a little to tight to my chest but I can't bring myself to stop, the weight of almost losing him, and the thought that he's bleeding from his head crashes down onto me like a wave. I can't live without him, he means so much to me.

“Dan,” I sob out when I let go and he reaches up almost lazily to caress my cheek. It's such a fond gesture it only makes me cry harder. And to think if he died today I never would have told him how I felt. That thought is all it takes for it to come rushing out of me.

“Dan, I love you, I love you so fucking much,” he doesn't respond with words, he responds by pulling himself up to me and connecting our lips in a soft kiss. I melt into the gesture, my crying silenced instantly. Before we can kiss anymore I feel him drift off as if to sleep.

“No, Dan, stay with me,” he nods but his eyes stay shut and he starts to go limp in my arms.

“HELP,” I scream, to no one and everyone as I lift him up, surprised at how I can hold his weight when I'd never been to the gym in my life. In the distance a flashlight lights up the beach, I run faster that I ever have before, I have this adrenalin in me, this need to save the boy I love.

~~

“Philip, what on earth were you thinking?!” My mum says, whacking me with a newspaper on the back of the head. I grumble and rub the spot she hit.

“Mrs Lester,” she whips her head around to face Dan’s mother, “he saved my son's life, you can cut him a bit of slack.”

“Yes, but only because he was at the beach in the first place, which was your son's idea, what if they were both in hospital right now hm!” She says, a challenging gaze in her eyes.

“Mum, please,” I beg. Dan’s mum closes her shocked mouth and her gaze steels, ready for this fight. My dad awkwardly sits next to me trying to look uninvolved. I sink back in my chair, wishing Dan was here to calm them both, he was always better at that. Before she can get a word out a bellowing voice sounds into the room.

“Ms Howell!” Calls the nurse, we all turn to look, and Dan’s mum rushes to her side.

“Yes?”

  
“Dan’s ready to see you now and-” she pauses, looking to me standing awkwardly close. I must look a sight right now, my hair is still damp, traces of red still on my face that I haven't bothered to wash off yet, too anxious to leave the waiting room and I'm wrapped in one of those space blankets to heat me up.

“I'm sorry, only family can see him right now,” she says, looking me up and down once again. I look away sadly, and I feel Dan’s mum wrap and arm around me and pull me into her side.

“He saved my son's life, he is family to me now,” I smile up at her and the nurse glances at me again before letting out a little sigh and opening the door to the rooms. We follow her down the corridor, anxious to see how he is, there's a feeling of dread as if Dan isn't actually okay and she is just taking us somewhere private to tell us he hadn't made it. Eventually we reach a room and she holds the door open, rushing us in as if to say ‘ _I haven't got all day_ ’.  
Dan's lying on the bed, a thick bandage wrapped around his head and one on his arm, I assume from where he got a little scrapped up on his way down. Dan’s mum rushes to his side to pepper his faces with kisses and he smiles fondly at her, not saying too much, probably a little shocked from it all and a little tired, maybe he has a concussion. Eventually after he assures her that he's okay she kisses him one more time on the head and then looks back to me standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“I'll give you two a moment,” she walks past me and gives me a kiss on my head communicating all the thanks she needs before she heads out. Now alone in the room I look to him smiling fondly at me and it's all it takes for tears to start coming out of my eyes. I rush to his side.

“Oh dan,” I cry and hold tightly onto his hand, the panic subsides but it follows with this sickening feeling of ‘ _fuck I could have lost you_ ’. He takes his hand out of grip to rest it on my cheek, much like he did when I pulled him from the water. I then remember the confession I made after and a blush floods my cheeks.

“Did you mean it?” he whispers. I swallow nervously, thinking he could reject me but then I remember how he kissed me and I nod.

“Good, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *P plates in Australia are what you get when you pass the driving test  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it  
> I got the idea for this while taking my own adventure to the beach with my friends and it's based on a real beach in the South West of Australia called Bunker Bay (google some pictures it's absolutely beautiful) and we were climbing on the rocks and I started imagining if Dan and Phil had grown up in Australia and then I wrote the scene where Dan falls in my head and thus this was born!  
> Originally it ended with Dan passing out but my friends screamed at me to end it happy hehe  
> I quite like writing teenage/australian phan let me know if I should do more one-shots of them and what you thought of this one :)


End file.
